Four Times Skimmons sleep together the one time they don't
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Four times that Simmons manages to sleep with Skye. Without Skye never knowing how Jemma manages the feat. The one time they don't sleep but they talk. This takes place right when Skye joins the team - after she got shot. Pre-Skimmons.


**The four times that Jemma and Skye sleep together ….. (and the one time where they don't sleep).**

**I.**

It happened like how these things tend to happen.

Totally unexpected.

She didn't even know how they ended up like this. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the main area working on her computer. She was trying to come up with a new program that even S.H.I.E.L.D never even thought of. She would show them that she was more than a hacker after all. That she could create even safer programs for S.H.I.E.L.D to use.

She didn't even remember being too tired to leave the couch that she had been sitting on. Then how did she end up here lying length way; with an warm blanket covering her. With arms wrapped around her stomach; and a chin on her shoulder blade. The long curly brown hair tells her whom it was. Simmons.

She twist her neck to meet the peacefully asleep biochemist face. The hand that had been gently rubbing circles around her stomach was still moving. How the biochemist could stay keep her hand moving in precise movement even in a deep sleep; makes her wonder. But; really why should she be surprised by this feat? After all Jemma Simmons wasn't your typical human being here. She was a bona fied genius. She has two PHDS to her name; and was only in her mid twenties. The PHDS were in science, and medicine after all.

Your neck twist back to it's original spot. You ponder if you should risk awaking the biochemist to remove yourself from her gripe. But the hand moving on your stomach feels so good. You could just feel the heat of it; even over your thin cotton night shirt. Her other hand that was anchoring you into place feels nice too.

You couldn't begin to recall when the last time you felt this way. Felt this safe. Had you ever? Did any of your foster parents ever made you feel so safe? Did they ever made you feel safe at all? What about all the guys you have slept with?

Even in her sleep it seemed like she knew what you were thinking. The hand that was anchoring you pressed a little firmer downward. You sigh. You'll take her hint. Your body relaxes once more; and you close your eyes. There was still enough time to get more sleep.

**II.**

You stroke the hair out of her face; as you stare down into her peaceful sleeping face. This was the second time that you managed to get her to allow you to sleep with her.

The first time she hadn't been aware of the fact at all. She was still confused on how she ended up being the little spoon to your big spoon. You are in no hurry to explain how it happened. You didn't want to give up your secret after all. You may end up having to use it again.

You may not be good at lying; but you are good at protecting your secrets.

She sighs as she inches forward closer to your touch. You smile softly as in her sleep she wants to be closer to you. Something that she hides very well when she is awake. "Some day soon you are going to trust me enough; Skye." You whisper in her ear.

Her fist tightens on your cotton night grown; where she had managed to grab on to during the night while you were asleep. It reminds you of your little cousin whom; when as an wee baby used to grab onto your shirts whenever she fell asleep on you. Your brow furrow as you wonder if Skye had a shirt to grab onto when she was a baby? You knew that she grew up in an orphanage, and was shifted around from one foster home; to another until she was eighteen. You prayed with all your might that one of the nuns; or one of the foster parents were loving enough to allow baby Skye to fall asleep against them; and allow her to fist their shirts. But; you have to admit deep within yourself that Skye hadn't been lucky. Something like a lost soul deep in her eyes is too telling.

You brush your hand across her face once more. You just wanted to protected her. Keep her safe. Love her.

Her breath hitched; and she lets out a soft hum. You smile as your eyes drifted close once more. There was still time enough to get some more sleep with her in your arms.

**III.**

You walk into the command area on your way to the kitchen for more coffee. It was another all niter for you. You wish that you could quite for the night; so you can finally go to bed. But; you know that you can't until this case was over; and the paper trail sent to Nick. The situation was that important. But; it wasn't important enough to allow _all_ your team to lose sleep over.

May and Ward you knew could still do their jobs well with the most limited of sleep. The two senior agents knew their training; and they have been in the business for much longer then your three younger agents.

Those three you order them to sleep; when you knew that they were stubbornly trying to prove that they can do their work; under limited of sleep. They wouldn't do you any good if they pass out due to exhaustion. You knew that no matter how many years they remain in working/living situation; that they will never have unlimited strength needed to run on extreme limited of sleep. But try telling that to the very young that?

You stop dead in your tracks; as your brain is desperately trying to get a hold of what your eyes were currently seeing. Your girls asleep on one of the longer couches. The shorter brunette was 'big spooning' the taller; yet younger; raven haired. You feel a small smile working it's way through you mouth. You knew your eyes were betraying to abandon your also. You can barely see through the tranquil tears on the tip of your eyes.

A movement of the raven haired one drew your eyes. Her hand pressed the brunette's hand even closer to where it was resting against her stomach. You watch as a very peaceful look over came the raven haired girl's face as the brunette moved even tighter against her back. You tilt your head as you heard a pleased moan. You thought it was from the raven haired girl; but it could be the brunette. After you think you saw her mouth move an inch also.

Either way. You are happy that your girls have found one another. You decide not to try to get more coffee. You don't want to wake either girl. With this warming sight in your mind; you knew you could finish your work with ease.

**IV.**

The fourth time it happened. Was just like the other three times. Unexpected.

The only difference this time was that they were in your pod. The only thing you were aware of was that you started off the night alone. Your pod door had been shut. You had been alone in your bunk. You fully knew that you had been alone when you had fallen into an exhausting sleep. You didn't know what had awoken your from a deep and dreamless sleep; but there was the familiar arm around your. The familiar breath on your neck. The warmth against your skin; and the fingers running the familiar circles on your stomach.

You have finally come to realize that Jemma Simmons was a damn ninja. A freaking damn silent ninja. How else could the biochemist manage to swish open your pod door; without you knowing; and slipping into your bunk. Not only slipping into your bunk; but getting _behind_ you; so that the biochemist's back was against the wall; and not your own.

After the second time it happened; you swore to yourself that you'll find a way to record it. You could easy hack into the footage; and watch it. Hell you didn't even have to hack into it; Coulson made sure that the entire team knew the pass code for the security cameras. Nothing was kept from the team whom living on the BUS after all. They trusted one another – and being able to watching the security footage anytime they wanted; just added to that trust. But you were a hacker – and you thought as a hacker.

You never got around to checking out the footage though. You meant to. But; whenever you were typing in the pass code on your lap top; you paused thinking of the feel of her arms around you. Her warm breath against your skin. The comfort that you found in her arms. The safety.

You didn't want to know the mysterious way she finds a way to get that_ close_ to you. You didn't want to lose it. You just knew that if you brought it up; you would mess it up. That she'll not want to be that close to you. To hold you that close. To protect you. After all you messed up pretty much _everything_ good in you life.

You just reach up and tug her arm tighter against your body. You are going to enjoy this while you can. You didn't know for how long she's planning on keeping you safe while you sleep. You are going to savor it …. because when it's gone …. which you knew eventually it will be gone …. because everything _good _in your life is taken away from you …. you are going to look back on these times; and the memories will keep you safe; when she no longer can.

Closing your eyes; you allow sleep to reclaim you.

…**. (The one time they don't sleep)**

Your hand was caressing the very familiar body part in front of you. But as you usual are a little firmer in your caressing – this time you are as gentle as you can. You are afraid of breaking her. She almost was broken. So broken that you couldn't put her together again. So broken that none of the _other _doctors almost couldn't put her together again.

But; she proved what a true fighter she was. She beat every odd against her. She refused to allow herself to leave this earth broken. You were so proud of her. So damn proud. She wasn't ready to leave. You get more time to get to know this spirit that had come bursting into your life.

"You won't break me." She her breath hits your face. "You have changed my wrapping more times then I could count while I was laid up in that hospital room. Also when I was recovering on the bus." Her eyes search yours. "I can barely feel you."

"Just let me have this moment. I just _need_ this one moment." You whisper afraid to raise your voice.

She silently nods.

Your eyes drifted down to her stomach. Your fingers gently slide up the cotton shirt; just to uncover the wound. The wound that was finally healing. The wound that no longer needed any badges to protect it from infections. But you still saw the badges. The whiteness. The blood oozing out. The puss. You swallow around the lump that was lodged into your throat.

"It's healing just fine. Thanks to you." She whispers. Her breath hits your forehead.

Your burrow crinkled. Your fingers lightly trace the two scares that were left of the bullets that entered her stomach. Even if she had plastic surgery on her stomach – you would _still _see those two round holes in her skin. The round holes that almost ended her life. The round holes that almost took her from you.

"Look at me." She softly begs. "Please."

Your eyes stare glued to her skin.

Her fingers cover yours on her stomach. Your hand is lifted and your eyes follow it. "Look at me." She breathes out once more. Your eyes finally meet hers once more. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm _not _going anywhere."

"You almost died!" You whimpered. "You almost died because we didn't think that stupid mission was going to be a combat mission. We dealt with Ian Quinn once before. He almost killed you once. We should have realized that he would have taken another shot at you." You were rambling. You knew you were rambling. You just couldn't stop. "We should have made you wear a vest. That's what those vest are for. To protect your body from bullets. We should have left you on the Bus. You shouldn't even have go-" Her hand covers your mouth.

"There are no such thing as should have – would have – could have. It happened. I managed to remain alive. I'm not going to have this run my life. I'm not going to have this run your life." Her hand finally lowered from your mouth. "It comes with the territory. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I couldn't save you. You were broken. I couldn't put you together." You whispered. "None of the doctors could put you together. You were broken. I couldn't save you." The tears fell down your cheeks.

Her arms pull you closer to her. Your head rests against her chest. You could hear her heart beating a steady beat. "Do you hear that." She whispers in your ear. "That means I'm alive. That means that you saved me. If I hadn't been found when I was found – and you weren't in that building – then this would have stopped beating within minutes. You were where you were opposed to do at that time. You saved me."

You simply listened to her heart beat.

"For the first time in my life; I feel that I really matter. That I matter to someone." She softly said after a few moments. "Thank you."

You lift your head and rest it next to hers on the pillow. Lifting your right hand to cup her cheek. "You will always matter to me. You were always opposed to matter to me." You search her eyes. "I felt you when I was a small girl – even before dad, and mum moved us from England. I felt your soul."

She took it in. You finally saw some of that lost look leave her eyes. You knew that she finally believed that you were _meant _to be her family – just as Coulson was. She was finally allowing herself to accept it.

"Are you finally going to tell me how you are the sleeping Ninja?" She asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance." You couldn't keep the small grin from your lips.

"I could look at the tapes in Coulson's office." She points out.

"You haven't so far." You smirked.

"You are home." She whispers. "I don't need to know. You are home."

Someday you'll tell her that she figured it out. But; that day wasn't any time soon.

**END**


End file.
